


The Coupon Chronicles (#4: Goodnight Kiss)

by basking



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basking/pseuds/basking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takki stays up late working, Tsubasa entices him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coupon Chronicles (#4: Goodnight Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

>  For Takki's birthday in 2010, Tsubasa got him sex coupons. Y'know, for things like "being woken up by Tsubasa in the morning," "shoulder massage," and "sleeping together." According to Tsubasa, they're infinitely reusable. Also excellent inspiration. :D

Around three, Hideaki turns his chair to the side, intending to shut off his last remaining operating computer and go to bed. An hour later, he's still in that same position, only bent over the arm of the chair and starting to feel a burn in his lower back. The set design proposal he drew up looks almost perfect, but there's something he's forgetting and he knows that the second he sends off his proposal, he'll remember what's missing and have to redo the whole image and re–

Like a far-off echo, the sensation of Tsubasa rubbing between his shoulder blades registers faintly.

He takes in a deep breath and untwists his torso. His spine agrees with the action, popping enthusiastically.

Tsubasa raises his eyebrows.

"I'm done," Hideaki says.

"You're right," Tsubasa says. He reaches past Hideaki and switches off the monitor.

"Hey," Hideaki says, adding a pout. "I still have to send that email."

Tsubasa smiles and leans closer to the desk. He sits on one of Hideaki's thighs and turns on the screen to scan the set design. Hideaki hugs him around the waist, resting his cheek on Tsubasa's slowly expanding and contracting ribcage. He's warm and smells like the honey lavender bath salt he had shipped in from Dijon. Suddenly, the prospect of sleeping with his nose burrowed in Tsubasa's neck is a million times more appealing than sitting in his office doing work proposals.

"Where're the new lights on stage right?" Tsubasa asks.

Hideaki startles.

Tsubasa grins over his shoulder and pecks Hideaki on the forehead. "You're welcome."

Hideaki says, "Genius," and leans up to kiss his throat. He types out a quick note into the email about the lighting, and the instant he rolls his cursor over the "SEND" button and clicks, Tsubasa switches off the monitor again.

Tsubasa stands up and stretches. "Come to bed," he says. "You need a better chair than that. Your back's going to go crooked if you keep sitting like that."

"I know, I know."

Ten minutes later, teeth brushed and face scrubbed with water and an offhanded dollop of something Tsubasa uses, Hideaki nudges Tsubasa's leg and, once Tsubasa obligingly lifts it, climbs underneath it.

"What time are you waking up?" Hideaki asks.

"Nine." Tsubasa maneuvers the sole of his foot slowly down Hideaki's calf. "Maybe. Possibly earlier."

Hideaki nips at his nose. "Stop that," he says, ignoring the edge of a whine in his voice. "I told you I don't snore anymore."

"And I told you you do," Tsubasa says, closing his eyes. "Like a horny chainsaw."

Hideaki snickers. "Shut up, I do not." He moves in close and–

Tsubasa rears his head back, eyes still closed. Maddeningly, he tightens his leg around Hideaki's.

"One might call those 'mixed signals,' Imai-san," Hideaki says, pitching his voice lower. Despite the tone he's trying to set, he can't help a small grin.

"After leaving me alone and horny for four hours, you can't afford a goodnight kiss."

Hideaki takes that in and allows his grin to grow. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Enjoy the stiffness of your disappointment." Tsubasa frees his leg and turns his back on Hideaki, pointedly snuggling against Hideaki's front.

Hideaki laughs. "Oh, come on." He wraps his arms around Tsubasa's chest and waist and tugs him in tighter. "Can I redeem a coupon?" he asks.

Tsubasa doesn't answer for a few seconds, and then he laughs. "Yeah, okay," he says. "Nice tactic."

Hideaki lifts a hand to Tsubasa's cheek and tilts his face to the side. Raising up on his other elbow, Hideaki whispers, "Open your eyes," and Tsubasa does, immediately.

Charmed, Hideaki splays his fingers through the heat and softness of Tsubasa's hair and gently massages the skin. "You smell good," he says softly. "Get more of that stuff."

"Which?" Tsubasa asks, just as soft.

"The bath stuff." Hideaki touches just the tips of their noses. "The salt."

"It's not salt," Tsubasa murmurs. His eyes have almost completely shut, and his voice has almost gone silent. "It's a scrub; it softens skin."

Hideaki tests it, running his palm down Tsubasa's shoulder to his hand and intertwining their fingers. "So it does," he whispers.

A thick shiver goes through him when he kisses Tsubasa, hearing him sigh and feeling him open his mouth around Hideaki's bottom lip. Hideaki nuzzles into the kiss, smiling. Tsubasa whispers something and Hideaki doesn't hear it, but he makes an educated guess and whispers, "I love you, too," back.

It won't matter if he's wrong.

"Goodnight, Hide-kun."


End file.
